


Sweet It Is

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [155]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dating, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/14/18: “cotton, bee, hay”This farm-life fantasy might qualify as a fix-it ficlet of the American past, featuring two gay boys in love.





	Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/14/18: “cotton, bee, hay”
> 
> This farm-life fantasy might qualify as a fix-it ficlet of the American past, featuring two gay boys in love.

From his seat atop the tractor Derek’s world looked perfect as it felt. Clouds floated by like cotton puffs over the hay fields. The horses grazed in one spot where clover must have come up in the pasture overnight.

The McCall’s dance was that evening. Derek combed back his hair and tied his tie into a neat bow. He’d meet his beau there, the Stilinski boy everyone called Stiles.

While fiddlers played and dancers laughed, Stiles and Derek sneaked out of the barn into the night to whisper their innermost feelings and share kisses sweeter than honey to the bee. 


End file.
